


God Is Dead

by ByAStream



Series: The Avengers Drabbles [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream
Summary: Sometimes, Steve and Bucky walk into situations they are entirely confused by.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Peter Parker & Reader, Shuri (Marvel) & Reader, Wanda Maximoff & Reader
Series: The Avengers Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889581
Kudos: 30





	God Is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: jbbarnesnnoble.tumblr.com

You sat with Peter in the common area of the compound, huddled around your phone with Wanda and Shuri, who was in town for a few days. The four of you were crying with laughter when Steve walked in with Bucky. Steve, who was like your older brother, and Bucky, who you had fallen into an easy companionship turned romance with.

“What has you four laughing so hard?” Steve asked, an amused look on his face. You allowed your expression to go neutral and tilted your head.

“God is dead. God wemains ded. And we have kiwwed him. How shaww we comfowt ouwswves, the mwuwdewews of aww mwuwdewews?” you started saying. You lost it when he and Bucky looked at each other with concern. 

“What?” Bucky asked.

“What was howiest and mwightiest of aww the wowwd has yet owned has bwed to death undew ouw knives,” Peter replied. The four of you couldn’t keep it together. It wasn’t the first time the supersoldiers had been confused by something you were references. 

“Should we call someone?” Steve asked. Natasha entered the room and sighed as she took in what was happening in front of her.

“God is dead?” she asked. You nodded, unable to get the words out. 

“Give up on trying to understand it now,” she said to Steve and Bucky. Wanda hit play on the video, sending you all into another fit of giggles. The two confused supersoldiers slowly backed out of the room. Some things, they would just never understand. Bucky made a note to ask you about it later, when you weren’t crying from laughter over it. He loved you, even if he didn’t always understand the things you found funny. 

“That never gets old,” Shuri said. The rest of you nodded in agreement as you replayed the video once more. 


End file.
